goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Morris P. Hingle Saves Ashley B from Hitting the Ground, Saves Her Royalty and Goes on a Date with Her
At the Jungle Gym, Ashley B in her formal outfit came up and she was wearing a royal red cloak and a tiara. She had an announcement. Ashley B: Kids in the playground, I've got some something to say. Because King Bob's on a field trip, I'm substituting for her. Because Ashley A's busy doing photography work. I'm filling in for her. Anyone will do exactly as I say. Can you respect my royalty? Kids in the playground: Yeah! But Eddie was feeling grumpy. Eddie: It's not fair! Ashley Boulet is taking over King Bob's throne?! This whomps. I'll deal with her. Eddie stormed off to the Jungle Gym to give Ashley B a piece of her mind. Morris P. Hingle was sad. Morris: Man, I miss King Bob. I work for him. Tracey Logan was showing sympathy to him. Tracey: Don't feel bad, Morris. King Bob will be back. Up on top of the Jungle Gym, Eddie was walking behind Ashley B. Ashley B: As I was saying, King Bob will be back soon. All fifth graders will be respecting me and do as I say. Any bad fifth grader like Lawson dares disrespects me will be sent to the dodgeball wall. Eddie: Time to dethrone Ashley B. Ashley B pushed Ashley B off the Jungle Gym, much to Morris' horror. Ashley B: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Morris rushed over to Ashley B, and caught Ashley B from hitting the ground, and he put her down. Eddie: Hahahahahaha! Take that, Ashley Boogerhead! Hahahahahahaha! Eddie rushed off, and he came down the slide, and then Morris glared to him. Morris: You can't do that to the new queen! Eddie: Oh yes I can, boogerhead! Morris: Don't call me that! Eddie: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Then Miss Finster came and approached Eddie. Miss Finster: Eddie Pearson, what are you doing?! Causing trouble, eh? I just heard that you pushed Ashley Boulet off the Jungle Gym, called her a boogerhead and called Morris Hingle a boogerhead too! Is this true? Eddie gulped. Eddie: Um, yeah. Miss Finster: That's it, buster! It's the principal's office for you! March! Miss Finster dragged Eddie on the way to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Eddie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ashley B: Morris, you saved my life and saved my royalty! Morris: I did. Morris: Yes, what a hero you are. You saved me from hitting the ground and stood up to me. That Pearson's a troublemaker. Morris: Boy, what a bad sixth grader! Pearson's such a jerk! Later, Morris and Ashley B were sitting at the waiting room. Morris: I feel sorry for you, Ashley B. Ashley B: I know, Morris. It was very brave of you to stand up for me. I could have gotten my royalty ruined. Morris: Boy, that Pearson's a meanie! I hope he's suspended for his actions. I really miss King Bob. Ashley B: I know, I'm substituting for him for a few days. Morris: Really? Ashley B: Yes. I hope Pearson's suspended for causing trouble for me. In Principal Prickly's office, Principal Prickly was furious with Eddie. Principal Prickly: Eddie, I am very disappointed in you for pushing Ashley Boulet off the Jungle Gym, calling her a boogerhead and calling Morris a boogerhead too. Eddie: But, Principal Prickly. All I wanted was King Bob back, and Ashley B's substituting for her, and she starts being a tyrant. I had to call her a boogerhead and push her off the Jungle Gym. But some dumb kid Hingle saved her and foiled me. I called him a boogerhead. Principal Prickly: But King Bob's on a field trip, and he'll be back soon, and there's no way you can push the substitute queen or the substitute king of the Jungle Gym. And for this, you are suspended for a week! Go home right now! Eddie went home in disgrace. Meanwhile at Kelso's, Morris was finishing drinking his coke. Morris: Ah, this coke is good. I must go home now. Morris left the table, and walked up to the till to think. Then Aaron Kelso brought in the ice cream cup. Morris: Huh? That's it, Mr Kelso? Mr Kelso: It's from the lady. Then Morris looked and noticed Ashley B waving to her. Ashley B was still in her royal clothes. Mr Kelso: I just heard that you saved the girl from hitting the ground after being pushed by a bully off the Jungle Gym. I'll call your dad about this. Morris brough the ice cream cup to Ashley B. Ashley B: I just told the other Ashleys and Mr Kelso everything of what you did. You know, saving me from that lousy Pearson. And saving the substitute ruler of the playground is a brave thing. Morris: Ashley B, how did you turn up? Ashley B: Because I love to hang out with you together. It's between pour vouz and moi. Ooh, scandalous. Morris: When I'm old, I'll be your king. Ashley B: Oh yeah. Maybe we can hang out together. How about a kiss? Morris: Yeah. Morris and Ashley B kissed each other. Ashley B: I supposed you want to go on a date with me? Morris: Uh, yeah. So Ashley B ate her ice cream and finished it. So Morris and Ashley B walked out of Kelso's and walked along together. In Eddie's house, Eddie's dad was furious with Eddie. Eddie's dad: Eddie, how dare you push Ashley Boulet off the Jungle Gym, call her a boogerhead and call Morris Hingle a boogerhead?! That's unacceptable! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room right now! Eddie went to his room, crying. Eddie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Morris' house, Morris' dad was very proud of Morris. Morris' dad: Morris, thank you for saving Ashley Boulet from hitting the ground when Eddie Pearson pushed her off the Jungle Gym! That was a brave thing to do. Principal Prickly told me everything, and Mr Kelso told me everything. Also, the other Ashleys did tell me everything how heroic you are. You are ungrounded. You can do whatever you want. Morris' dad: Thanks, pop! CAST Amy as Ashley Boulet Steven as Eddie Brian as Morris P. Hingle and Eddie's dad Belle as Tracey Logan Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Dallas as Mr Kelso and Morris' dad Category:Morris P. Hingle Gets Ungrounded Category:Eddie Gets Grounded Category:Fluttershy106's Grounded days Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Grounded Stuff